OK, I have reincarnated but how on earth did I become Harry Potter?
by rhcharicharan
Summary: Set in an AU. Another reincarnated into Harry Potter world story. This is a world where both James and Lily are alive and Harry grows up with them in his journey as the chosen one. (My first attempt in fanfic :D). Mostly written in a third person POV with first person POVs dropping in the middle.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER:-Well, I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters in it. I am just another die-hard fan with some ideas twisting the turning the original plot to the one created by a figment of my imagination :D**_

 **PROLOGUE**

"James, move out of that house! Peter bloody Pettigrew gave out your address to Volde-freaking-mort. Get out as soon as possible. I am coming over there as soon as possible" were the last words Sirius Black sent the Potters before he apparated to Godric's Hollow. After reaching there, the scene which he saw was horrific, the house was completely destroyed.

He was shell shocked. He did not want to believe that his best mate James, Lily and his godson Harry were dead. He slowly approached the half broken door. Everything was broken and shattered into pieces. He clenched his heart before jumping into conclusions. He then searched every nook and corner of what remained of the house and at last when he went to Harry's room, after seeing the room. he stumbled down on the floor.

They were alive. Lily and James at least were alive. He was able to see them breathe. He slowly walked towards the one year old Harry and after seeing him, he cried.

Yes it were tears of joy. Harry was alive but had a lightning patterned scar on his forehead. Immediately, he called on Remus Lupin, the other member of the infamous Marauders along with himself, James and Peter. He quickly came in and helped Sirius. All of them apparated to Sirius's ancestral home at 12 Grimauld Place. They placed both James and Lily on the bed and Harry on a cradle and breathed a sigh of relief and quickly informed Albus Dumbledore. Then they got the news, that no one in Wizarding Britain would have believed and thanks to Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore even confirmed his theory.

THE DARK LORD, LORD VOLDEMORT WAS DEFEATED AND HE WAS KILLED. AND THIS WAS THANKS TO A ONE YEAR OLD KID - HARRY POTTER!

~~ILHPILHPILHPILHPILHPILHPILHPILHPILHPILHP~~

James was the first to wake up. As he did, he noticed that he was not in his home in Godric's Hollow. For a second he was a bit lost in thought but immediately then he turned around to see Lily in the bed beside him and Harry in the cradle both sleeping peacefully. He was relieved.

He then slowly started walking out of his room and at the same time, Sirius saw James.

"Do you think you are in the condition to walk around Prongsey? _Siriusly_ , just go back to your bed and sleep." said Sirius with a grin as he quickly lunged at him and hugged him. They went to the dining area and then talked for an hour or so when they saw Lily come there slowly. The three of them then freshened up as the couple heard that Remus went to fetch Albus Dumbledore to the place where they were currently staying. He was their last hope of getting a clue as to how Voldemort was killed.

Albus Dumbledore came in another thirty minutes later and they explained what happened. First James spoke up and said that he was knocked out by Pettigrew. He got to know the truth that Pettigrew was actually serving the Dark Lord just minutes before Voldemort and a team of Death Eaters came to kill Harry.

Then spoke Lily. She told that when she heard a noise downstairs, she called for Peter and James to ask whether everything was okay. But she did not receive any answers. So, she quickly went down to check and what she saw was an unconscious James. She was immediately panic-stricken. She took out her wand and it was then that Voldemort declared that if they give Harry to him, he will not harm anyone inside and that they were given ten minutes to decide. If there was no response, then after the ten minutes he would personally come inside and kill everyone inside. She then immediately dragged James to Harry's room and started covering Harry with her entire body. As the ten minutes were up, a flurry of spells was cast as the Dark Lord himself started coming inside. She then quickly hid James under the bed and started waiting for him. As soon as he entered, he used 10 Cruciatis curses on her before she finally lost her consciousness. She then told that she was confused by his actions as in ninety-nine percent of these sort of cases, he would simply use a killing curse and finish them off.

Dumbledore ignored that and asked what Sirius saw. He quickly narrated his experience and Dumbledore then thought for a while. Then he told Sirius about why he thought that Harry was the one to finish him and that was because other than James, Lily and Voldemort, there were no other magical signatures present in that at that time. He then asked where Harry was and so the three of them along with Dumbledore went to where Harry was sleeping. When he saw Harry's scar, his eyes twinkled. It was at that very moment that Harry opened his eyes.

~~ILHPILHPILHPILHPILHPILHPILHPILHPILHPILHP~~

'Where am I' was the first thing I thought when I woke up. Well that is because the last thing I remember was meeting a lunatic who proclaimed himself as the "Yours Truly Almighty " after getting hit by my step father and losing my consciousness. Then I saw an old man with a very long beard wearing long robes along with two men - one with a black long hair and the other with a spectacle and a woman with red hair.

When I tried asking where I was, to my surprise nothing came out of my mouth. It was then that I noticed my surroundings - I was in a crib and my hands and feet were tiny. I have freaking reincarnated ALONG WITH MY PAST LIFE'S MEMORIES! I did not know what to do at that instant when I saw the old long bearded man waving a wand to give me a necklace sort of thing. Wait! He waved a wand! The only thing I needed to know was his name. Oh My God! Don't tell me that I am in an Alternate Universe where wizards existed! Why? Because in my "previous life" I was one of the biggest Harry Potter fans there was and I collected everything from books to movie blu-rays to memorabilia.

It was then that the woman asked me affectionately "Harry dear, did you like that ? Are you hungry? Come on, mama will take you to show you something." I too, as a proper toddler giggled sweetly and tried to go near her when she lifted me up and took me in her arms.

Then I heard that the others talking to themselves and while passing by I saw a lightning shaped scar on my forehead. I also got to know that their names were Sirius (Black, Long haired guy), James (Guy wearing spectacles and my dad here), Lily (my mother) and Dumbledore (the old one). It was then that I felt like an Intercontinental Ballistic missile got crashed in my brain! James? Lily? Sirius? Dumbledore? A scar on my forehead?

That was when I realised that I got reincarnated as the one and only - Harry Potter!

 _ **A/N :**_ _ **HELLO TO EVERYONE. I AM A NEW WRITER (aka THIS IS MY FIRST WORK), SO PLEASE DO SHARE YOUR COMMENTS. I HAVE MORE OR LESS PLANNED OUT THE ENTIRE STORY BUT THANKS TO MY ACADEMIC WORKS, I WILL BE POSTING THIS STORY SLOWLY. ANY COMMENTS/REVIEWS ON HOW TO MAKE MY WRITING STYLE/WRITING GOOD AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME! PMS ARE ENTERTAINED ON THIS PARTICULAR CONTEXT. AND PLEASE DO KEEP IN MIND THAT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, SO IF YOU FIND ANY ERRORS, PLEASE DO INFORM ME ASAP!**_

 **HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **NOTE: THANKS TO MY EXAMS, I WAS NOT ABLE TO WRITE A CHAPTER SO I DECIDED TO ADD ON TO THE EPILOGUE. I PLANNED THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE THE SECOND PART OF THE EPILOGUE BUT SEEING THAT THIS ONE IS SHORT, I ADDED ON TO IT. SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED IN THE COMING WEEK ITSELF (DUE TO ACADEMIC REASONS) AND I WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL MY POSTING SCHEDULE BY THEN. SO STAY TUNED!**


	2. Chapter 1 (TEASER ONLY)

It has been an year since we met Dumbledore. And yes that was 12 Grimauld Place and now we have moved to another place (I don't know where exactly it is) named Potter Manor. It is apparently one of my father's ancestral property. This time again wards were set up outside and the Fidelius charm was placed by Dumbledore himself. He was the secret keeper too and Sirius was the other person who was shown our address. Believe me, after all I suffered thanks to my step father in my previous life, this place is heaven (added thanks to magic too!). Well most people in the Harry Potter series who only watched the movies did not like the elf named Kreacher but believe me he ...


End file.
